Batalla en un día de viento
by Arquemesta
Summary: One-shot dedicado a Dégel de Acuario. Relato de una de sus batallas acaecida durante la invasión de espectros de Hades al Santuario. Porque todos los caballeros merecen una batalla en la que puedan lucirse. Fic ganador del concurso de fanfics del Fan Club de Dégel del extinto foro Saint Seiya Zone.


Batalla en un día de viento

El ataque de las tropas de Hades era inminente. Incluso algunos caballeros, sin esperar órdenes, salieron en defensa del Santuario. Fue una mala jugada, pues todos ellos terminaron muertos a manos de los guerreros del Inframundo.

Dégel de Acuario, considerado no sin motivos el caballero más sabio de todos, ya estaba al tanto de los hechos cuando Dohko de Libra apareció por la onceava casa a informarle la situación.

—¡Dégel! Te necesitamos, debemos reforzar nuestras defensas, es probable que los espectros de Hades ya estén dentro del área sagrada del Santuario. ¡No permitiremos que avancen ni un solo paso más!

El Caballero de Acuario escuchó atentamente aquellas palabras sin reflejar ni un cambio en su semblante. Había detenido su lectura y, colocando lentamente el libro sobre su regazo, dirigió su mirada a Dohko.

—Para que tú, un Caballero Dorado considerado entre los más fuertes de los ochenta y ocho, me pida ese favor, significa que la situación es más delicada de lo que parece.

Desvió su mirada unos instantes, miró desde el interior de su templo al azul del cielo griego. En un momento le pareció ver unos pétalos de rosas revoloteando en el aire y recordó que Albafica de Piscis había pasado por allí hacía unas horas. Probablemente ya estaba instalado en la entrada del Santuario, listo para pelear en defensa de Athena. Él también lo estaba, siempre lo estuvo. Redirigió sus ojos hacia Dohko, quien esperaba una respuesta concreta a su petición.

—Bien, Dohko, vamos, ayudemos a nuestros compañeros y protejamos este lugar con nuestras vidas.

Ambos sonrieron, sabiendo que aquellos días de endeble paz habían terminado, que ese mismo día la muerte los podía envolver para acabar con ellos para siempre. Pero, a pesar de contar con un destino tan oscuro, estaban satisfechos porque ésa era su misión en la vida.

Dohko se detuvo para informar a otros camaradas de la misión, mientras que Dégel descendía hacia el lado sur del Santuario, lugar de más difícil alcance para cualquiera, ya que estaba salpicado de peñascos, precipicios y montañas de roca.

Instalado allí, volvió a elevar sus ojos al firmamento. Hermoso día. Aunque había muchas nubes, el Sol irradiaba con más fuerza que nunca y el calor empezaba a sentirse. Llevaba años como caballero en ese lugar y, en su estancia allí, se había dado cuenta de lo milagrosos que eran aquellos rayos que con su poder hacían posible la vida en la Tierra. Un panorama bastante diferente del que presenciaba en las frías tierras siberianas donde se entrenó; allí la vida era más precaria y dificultosa.

El viento comenzó a soplar y Dégel visualizó el humo rojo de las rosas de Albafica, proveniente de todas direcciones en derredor del Santuario. Le extrañó que las rosas no estuviesen esparcidas en ese lugar. Permaneció inmóvil, con sus largos cabellos danzando al compás del viento, el cual aumentaba más y más en velocidad.

Mientras en la primera casa Dohko ponía al corriente a Shion, algunos espectros, bajo el mando del Juez del Inframundo Minos de Grifo, se desviaron del grupo para buscar un camino alternativo por donde entrar al Santuario, seguros de que la barrera de Piscis debía tener un punto débil. En efecto, luego de escabullirse para no ser descubiertos por los caballeros que montaban guardia, en el extremo sur del complejo templario hallaron una entrada.

"Cosmos malignos" pensó Dégel mientras los espectros ascendían por las escarpadas laderas. "Como lo sospechaba, ni una defensa natural como ésta los detiene". Se preparó para atacar o ser atacado. Desconocía qué clase de espectros sería, pero no podía subestimarlos. "Son tres. Seguramente el resto cayó en la trampa de Albafica". No tuvo tiempo de reflexionar. El trío de espectros apareció de entre las rocas y se detuvo justamente en frente suyo, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

—¡Oh! Miren nada más, un caballero dorado viene a recibirnos— dijo uno de ellos.

—Si un caballero de la élite de Athena está aquí, quiere decir que están bien al tanto de nuestro poder.

El otro que los acompañaba permaneció en silencio. Su rostro expresaba confianza, como quien está seguro de su victoria. Dégel los observó sin decir una palabra, simplemente analizando.

—¿Qué? ¿No dices nada, caballero?

El acuariano se relajó un poco. Sólo con verlos supo que no tendrían oportunidad contra él.

—Yo soy Dégel de Acuario, guardián de la onceava casa del Santuario. Y ahora ¡identifíquense, espectros, para saber qué nombre habré de poner en sus tumbas!

Y dicho esto, Dégel, aquel caballero de apariencia serena e inmutable, empezó a hacer arder su cosmos.

Los espectros tomaron las palabras de Dégel como un desafío y ellos también liberaron todo su cosmos.

—¿Con que Dégel de Acuario, eh? Tú eres al que la gente llama el Mago del Hielo. Será un placer acabar contigo —y luego exclamó—. ¡Yo soy Virgil de Leviatán, estrella terrestre de la destrucción!

—¡Yo soy Igor de Rusalka, estrella terrestre salvaje!

El tercero de ellos, el que había permanecido en silencio, comenzó también a elevar su cosmos. Esbozó una leve sonrisa, reafirmando todavía más la confianza que mostró desde el inicio.

—Haces mal en confiarte tanto, caballero de Athena. Nosotros somos guerreros comandados por el Señor Minos, el más fuerte de entre las 108 estrellas malignas, quienes estamos bendecidos por el infinito poder de nuestro Señor Hades. No hay forma de que puedas ganar. Yo soy Thot de Ibis, estrella celestial del ingenio. ¡Y te demostraré el poder de las tropas del Inframundo!

En la casa de Aries, Shion y Dohko permanecían alertas ante cualquier amenaza, confiando ciegamente en sus compañeros.

—¿Sientes eso, Shion?

—Sí, no sólo Albafica está peleando, parece que algunos espectros se separaron del grupo para intentar llegar hasta donde se encuentra Athena. Y uno de los nuestros los está deteniendo.

—Es Dégel de Acuario, lo sé. Su cosmos frío es inconfundible. Estoy seguro de que se encargará de ellos.

—Claro, él no sólo es inteligente para acompañar al Gran Patriarca en la lectura del cielo, también lo es en combate. Sin duda logrará detenerlos.

—Sin duda —repitió Dohko, y luego de una pausa agregó—. Iré al lado oeste a ver cómo marchan las cosas, los caballeros que mandé a vigilar allí no vuelven a reportarse.

—Entonces yo bajaré al pueblo. Me encargaré de que ningún espectro haga de las suyas.

Dicho esto, ambos se separaron, creyendo en sus camaradas y en su futura victoria.

Sorpresivamente, Virgil e Igor atacaron primero, dejando a Thot en su posición. Igor se adelantó y exclamó:

—Ahora vas a ver, prueba esto ¡Acuario! ¡Glubokie Vody Reki! (глубокие воды реки, "Las profundas aguas del río", en ruso)

Cientos de enormes olas surgieron de entre las resecas rocas para dirigirse con una enorme potencia hacia Dégel.

—¡Insensato! —dijo Dégel levantando sus manos. En un parpadeo las olas se congelaron gracias al poder que emanaba de las manos del dorado.

Cuando la última partícula se congeló, de entre las olas apareció Virgil, y dio un salto que lo colocó encima de Dégel.

—¡No te la creas, imbécil! ¡Infernal Scales!

El mismísimo hielo se convirtió en un millar de filosas agujas esparcidas por el aire que se ennegrecían poco a poco, tomando la tonalidad de los surplices. Se dirigieron en conjunto hacia Dégel, siguiendo la dirección que Virgil les imprimía con sus manos. Era tal el impulso que hasta las piedras del suelo levitaban, atraídas por el poder del espectro. No hubo tiempo de reacción como para moverse y evadir así el ataque. En lugar de eso, Dégel lo recibió de frente, lo que provocó una gran explosión repleta de nubes de polvo y nieve.

—Nadie sobrevive al impacto frontal de mis escamas —dijo un sonriente Virgil al tiempo que volvía a su posición original.

La gran humareda de polvo se dispersó por gracia del infatigable viento. La luz del Sol volvió a iluminarlo todo al mismo tiempo que los tres guerreros alcanzaban a ver al Caballero de Acuario en su ubicación de siempre. No tenía ni un rasguño.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo soportarlo sin recibir ni siquiera una herida? —exclamó Virgil algo fastidiado ante la escena que presenciaba.

—Fíjate bien, eso te pasa por distraído —dijo Thot reprendiendo a su compañero.

De entre la niebla surgió Dégel y un brillo especial lo rodeaba. Cuando el sol dio de lleno sobre él, los espectros se dieron cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—¿Una barrera protectora?

—Así es —dijo Dégel con su habitual seriedad—. El Freezing Coffin usado para la defensa. Espectros de su calaña nunca podrán atravesarlo, ni siquiera producirle una grieta, ni aunque ataquen todos juntos —con un movimiento de sus brazos el Freezing Coffin se desvaneció—. Pero, aunque sea una extraordinaria defensa, nunca podré detenerlos si sólo me limito a defender. Ahora que ya vi sus técnicas, su suerte está echada. No podrán usarlas nuevamente.

Su cosmos volvió a elevarse, al igual que el tono de su voz. Una gota de sudor corrió por el rostro de Igor quien, al ver que sus técnicas resultaban inútiles, se desesperó.

—Vamos a ver si la puedo usar o no: ¡Glubokie Vody Reki!

—Espera, Igor. ¡No ataques solo! —Leviatán corrió tras él y también volvió a atacar— ¡Infernal Scales!

Thot, al ver a sus compañeros lanzarse hacia la muerte segura, no se movió. En realidad, hubiese preferido enfrentar al Caballero de Acuario solo, después de todo, no sólo era conocido como el Mago del Hielo, sino también como el caballero más sabio, y ese título sin duda le llamaba la atención.

Dégel, previendo que lo atacarían frontalmente de nuevo, saltó para colocarse a espaldas de los enemigos.

—¡Polvo de diamantes!

La enorme ráfaga de aire congelado los aprisionó, los inmovilizó y finalmente los derribó. En el suelo, inconscientes y cubiertos de un manto blanco, Dégel pensó que los había derrotado. Se detuvo a escasos metros de Thot y, cruzando miradas, le dijo:

—Todo parece indicar que, como en el ajedrez, aquí los peones avanzaron primero. Si tu Señor Minos es el Rey, ¿tú qué serías? ¿Por qué no me atacaste junto con los otros? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de sufrir una gélida muerte?

—¿Muerte? —preguntó sonriente— Nosotros los espectros desconocemos qué es eso —y, desviando la mirada hacia sus camaradas caídos, dijo—. Míralos si no me crees.

—¿Qué?

Dégel se volteó y se dio cuenta de lo que decía. Ambos espectros se levantaron de la muerte y Thot agregó.

—He aquí el poder de nuestro Dios Hades. Para nosotros la muerte no existe.

La preocupación asomó en el rostro de Dégel. Si lo que estaba presenciando era cierto para los 108 estrellas malignas, todo esfuerzo que se invierta en derrotarlos será en vano. Algunos caballeros ya habían caído por causa de los combates. ¿Acaso sus muertes fueron un sinsentido?

—Como bien dice Thot, aunque nos ataques, nos levantaremos una y otra vez, somos invencibles.

—Ni tú ni ningún Caballero de Oro son rivales para nosotros, los espectros inmortales.

Dégel necesitaba procesar esta información. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue embestido por el poder de Virgil. Fue un ataque sorpresivo pero no muy potente, y sólo consiguió herir levemente al caballero dorado.

—Detente, Virgil —dijo Thot cerrándole el paso a su compañero que se preparaba para embestir al acuariano nuevamente—. Ustedes ya han tenido su diversión, y por más que nunca puedan ser vencidos, la realidad es que ustedes tampoco podrán derrotarlo. Yo me haré cargo.

Ambos espectros cedieron, a regañadientes.

Dégel se incorporó. El único ser capaz de contrarrestar el poder de Hades era Athena, entonces era imprescindible informarle cuanto antes para que su cosmos impida la resurrección de los guerreros del Inframundo dentro de los límites del Santuario. Pero no podía decírselo aún, debía primero eliminar a esos tipos. O tal vez sólo necesitaba contenerlos.

—Te agradezco la información que me has proporcionado, tanto a los tropas como a nuestra Diosa les será muy útil —le dijo mostrando un poco más de calma.

—Lástima que no vivirás para contarla —respondió Thot y agregó—. Ahora es mi turno.

Nuevamente comenzaron a aumentar sus cosmos. El aire empezó a cargarse de partículas inestables que se fueron agrupando como consecuencia del viento. Parecía como si se produjeran rayos en la mismísima superficie en lugar del lejano cielo. El aire se volvió tan pesado que la vista se nublaba y las extremidades flaqueaban. El poder de Thot se estaba expandiendo al máximo, atrayendo para sí hasta la última partícula inestable del ambiente.

—Parece que va en serio —murmuró Igor, y al instante se oyó a Thot decir:

—Vamos, Acuario, atácame, intenta usar tu poder congelante en esta pesada atmósfera.

Dégel permaneció quieto. Sabía que el desplazarse lo dejaría más expuesto a un ataque directo. Además, la extrema densidad empezaba a afectar sus movimientos.

—Entonces, ¡te atacaré yo! —se adelantó rápidamente, extendió sus manos al cielo y exclamó— ¡Storm of Agony!

Fue como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado muchas veces, resultaba imposible moverse, mucho menos atacar. La presión le impidió fabricar una barrera de hielo. El impacto lo hizo caer, pero, gracias a su armadura dorada, pudo resistir sin sufrir daños de gravedad.

—Tienes una resistencia admirable. Veamos si puedes soportar de igual forma la presión de mis golpes.

Dégel los recibió de lleno. Sabía que no podía continuar sin atacar. Entonces, cuando Thot se disponía a pegarle en el rostro, Dégel lo sujeto de ambos brazos y mirándolo fijamente, le dijo:

—Eres un guerrero con una técnica asombrosa, que hasta ha conseguido ponerme de rodillas. No cabe duda de que posees una gran habilidad en el manejo de las partículas en movimiento en el aire que te rodea. Pero… —lo sujetó con más fuerza aún. Éste trató de soltarse, mas resultaba inútil. Poco a poco sus extremidades fueron congelándose desde la punta de las uñas hasta los hombros—… yo soy quien congela todos los movimientos.

Virgil e Igor intentaron intervenir, pero fueron reprimidos por unos leves anillos de hielo que los rodeaban.

—No interfieran, enseguida me haré cargo de ustedes. El Kolitso los detendrá hasta que acabe con este hombre.

—¿Acabarme? Ya te lo hemos dicho. ¡Nunca podrás lograrlo!— exclamó rompiendo en risas.

Dégel había congelado sus brazos, pero todavía pretendía seguir luchando. De nuevo su cosmos invadió el aire y éste aumentó su densidad.

—Aunque me congeles por completo nunca podrás ganar. Vamos, golpéame con tu mejor técnica.

—No preciso de mi mejor técnica para derrotarlos, sería un innecesario gasto de energía.

Los dichos de Dégel enfurecieron a los espectros. Ya no sólo Thot se encontraba en combate, también Igor y Virgil se habían sumado: con el orgullo herido habían logrado zafarse de los anillos de hielo a costa de algunas heridas.

A pesar de la densa atmósfera, Dégel aún podía sentir que el día no había cambiado ni un poco. El Sol seguía allí, transmitiendo su fuerza a cada ser de la Tierra, el calor que penetraba en todos los rincones del Santuario, el viento que guiaba pétalos de rosas en múltiples direcciones.

—¡Morirás, sabihondo!

—¡Prueba el poder combinado del Ejército de Hades!

—¡Subestimarnos te llevará a la muerte!

Y uniendo sus cosmos, dieron su gran golpe. Dégel cerró sus puños y acumuló su energía congelante.

—¡Insolentes! Ya les dije que la misma técnica no funciona dos veces. ¡Polvo de diamantes!

La enorme ráfaga de aire frío contrarrestó el ataque combinado de los espectros y estos quedaron nuevamente derribados y agonizantes. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Dégel se acercó a ellos y levantando su brazo derecho, les dijo:

—Si no pueden disfrutar del descanso eterno por estar atados a los hilos de la vida terrenal, permítanme darles la oportunidad de aplacar sus cuerpos y almas con esto: ¡el ataúd de hielo!

Lentamente las moléculas de hielo pasaron del brazo en alto de Dégel a los cuerpos de los moribundos.

—¿Qu… qué haces?

—Si no pueden morir ni piensan marcharse de este lugar sagrado, no me queda otra opción que encerrarlos para que no puedan moverse, por lo menos hasta que Athena tome los recaudos necesarios. No tendrán la fuerza necesaria para salirse, pero incluso si la tuvieran, sólo alguien capaz de alcanzar los -273,15ºC, que es el cero absoluto, puede romperlo desde dentro. Su agonía no durará mucho, encontraremos la manera de anular el poder de Hades que los hace inmortales, se los aseguro.

Los espectros ya no pudieron contestar. El ataúd estaba terminado y ellos quedaron confinados en su interior.

Dégel, de vuelta en soledad luego de la batalla, giró sobre sus hombros y se marchó directo a la Recámara del Patriarca a informarle lo que había descubierto. "Realmente la situación es más delicada de lo que creía", pensó.

FIN


End file.
